1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a driver-assisting apparatus.
2. Related Prior Art
On highways or racing tracks, drivers drive vehicles fast. The faster they drive, the harder it is for drivers to respond to situations in time. This can be attributed to at least two reasons. Firstly, as the speed of a vehicle gets higher, the maneuvering of the vehicle gets harder. Secondly, as the speed of a vehicle gets higher, less time is left for its driver to take necessary actions in response to a situation.
The present invention is hence intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.